Wicked Words
by vkdemon
Summary: Kurt/Sebastian Kurt has had enough of the prep-school romeo flirting with his man. He goes to tell Sebastian this and their verbal sparing match turns into something much more intense. Warnings: Hate-sex, verbal manipulation, comfort-sex
1. Wicked Words

Title: Wicked Words

Pairing: Kurt/Sebastian

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Angry-sex, Rough, dirty talk, comfort sex,

Word Count: 2,800

Summary: Written for the following prompt: http:/glee-kink-meme. livejournal. com / ?thread=22880226

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this work of fiction. I do not own Glee.

AN: Thanks forever to my Beta Assporn! This is all cleaned up and logical because of him

~~~

"Stay the hell away from my man Sebastian!" Kurt was tired of this bullshit. He'd watched his boyfriend dance with, get drunk with, lie about coffee dates, and be harassed by Sebastian Smythe one too many times. Blaine  
>was his boyfriend and he'd gone through far too many trials and tribulations to lose him to some tall smarmy prep bastard. He'd driven all the way down to Dalton to make sure he had some alone time to make this sink in.<p>

"Kurt. Calm down. Your boy hasn't betrayed you...yet. It really is only a matter of time." Sebastian's smarmy grin spread wide. The tall glass of water that was Sebastian slid from his computer desk to stand facing the bristling diva.

"He's not going to."

"I wouldn't be so sure. What exactly are you offering him? Make-over tips? I can't beat fashion advice."

"My fashion is immaculate!"

"Yet you let your boyfriend run around in high-waters without socks. Don't get me wrong I find the slightly hapless thing incredibly sexy. Just makes me want to corrupt him."

"He's mine." Kurt's eyes snapped into a dangerous steel. Sebastian actually felt a shiver. What in the world was that? Did this prim and proper princess actually just cause a shudder of lust in the prep school Romeo? This needed exploration.

"Really? Have you even had oral yet? I doubt you've even let your hands wander under clothing."

"Our relationship is none of your..."

"So that's a no."

"We are each other's firsts."

"How sweet. He must be craving a better second." Now Sebastian knew what he was doing. The effeminate male's face was flushing from anger and each line brought Kurt to take a step closer. Very soon the boy would be close enough to touch. And as soon as Sebastian touched he'd have Kurt under him in seconds.

"He most certainly is not. He loves the way I touch him. Blaine says my kisses are like heaven." Kurt was almost in range.

"Chaste and without passion?"

"No!"

"Prove it Dove. Or are you as innocent as your lily skin?" It only took a squawk of rage before Kurt was slamming his lips against Sebastian. The warbler smirked into the kiss as he placed a hand on Kurt's hip and the other up to the back of Kurt's slender neck. Oh yes, he was in for the kill. As soon as those lips moved back he spat out the words that sealed the prideful Diva's fate. "Pathetic. It's a wonder he still kisses you."

Suddenly Kurt's tongue was in his mouth. Sebastian had to restrain a pleased moan. Kurt was a good kisser, a bit sloppy, but the aggression more then made up for it. Kurt's hand pushed into the short hair on the back of Sebastian's neck. Pity it wasn't long enough to grip onto.

Sebastian's hand on Kurt's hip encouraged him forward. They were onto a few steps from the bed anyway. As fun as this would be against a wall, he would rather make this smooth as to not let the little dove have a chance to run off. Kurt followed the movement of his body easily. As Sebastian sat down on the bed Kurt's leg slid between the Warbler's knees. Sebastian's long fingers began making work of Kurt's layers.

"Careful! These are designer!"

"God how long will it take you to get out of these? Blaine is probably deathly bored by the time he can see skin."

Kurt growled and it literally rumbled right in the back of Sebastian's throat as Kurt began to undo his own clothing. Piece after piece flew from him, falling to the floor. Kurt itched to go fold them properly, but he had a point to make. Soon he was bare in front of the uniformed Warbler trying to project confidence.

"Damn." Sebastian's voice could have been an appreciative sound... if he hadn't kept talking. "Does he wear sunglasses when you take it off? I'm blinded by the glare off your skin."

"Shut up and get undressed."

"Bitchy. I'm sure that's a mainstay in your relationship." Sebastian leered, knowing that he was riling Kurt. This had long ago stopped being about his need for Blaine and started being a need to feel Kurt's anger. Despite his words Sebastian was removing his clothing.

Even through his anger Kurt would see Sebastian's sexiness. His body was build with compact powerful muscles from lacrosse. He was an athlete, one that clearly prided himself on his body. Kurt was already on edge, his pale cock filled to semi-hardness. Looking over the casually reclined Sebastian, he could see the boy was long in all aspects. Kurt reached out, gripping his fist around the length that was just as casual against it's owner's stomach as the owner against the bed. A surprised groan brought a cruel smile to Kurt's face.

"Pale and rushed. Let me guess you're all enthusiasm and no technique. No wonder Blaine's so easy to make blush. He's had no foreplay in his life."

Kurt's moment of pride instantly disappeared. His anger boiled higher. With a punishing twist to the length in his hand Kurt moved to straddle Sebastian. Almost immediately those sinful dark eyes darkened with lust. Kurt knew he was affecting Sebastian at least. Kurt hands pushed Sebastian to drop fully flat on his back.

Kurt pulled open the top drawer of the bedside dresser. He was going to show this bastard exactly how much he gave to Blaine, how much Blaine wanted him. He found a plastic cylinder of lube and a condom. He slapped the condom onto Sebastian's chest before smearing a generous squirt of lubrication on his hand. His arm bowed backward over his back before reaching his entrance. He bit his upper lip, the beginning always made him tense. Usually Blaine prepped him. Kurt was always red-faced and worried about Blaine watching him.

Sebastian chuckled, watching the blush. He always had a thing for bashful innocent boys. Kurt certainly fit. Kurt's eyes snapped angrily toward Sebastian. It looked like his chuckle was taken badly. Kurt glared, fingering himself with earnest. Sebastian grinned wide at the anger.

"I bet you give him a hard time don't you? So prudish I bet your ass tries to keep him out too."

"I am not a prude!" He pushed more fingers into himself. He was stretching faster then usual. Blaine's hands usually played lovingly over him, taking all the time in the world to open him up bit by bit. "I'm going to make you come faster then you ever have."

"I'll try to keep it up for you." Sebastian bantered back. He slid the condom over his rigid cock. Kurt's bitchy glare combined with the blush on his cheeks was a definite turn on.

Sebastian laid himself out on his back. The fiery Diva braced himself on Sebastian's wide shoulders and pushed the Warbler into him. The tight heat encasing him was almost painfully tight. For a moment he tensed. Had Kurt lied about being with Blaine? Only one way to find out.

"That's so tight. Have you ever opened your legs to him long enough to get in?"

Kurt pushed down faster than he really should have. His voice rang out with a cry that was more pain then pleasure. Sebastian winced in sympathy, his hand coming around to pet at the mounted man's lower back. He stayed quiet for a bit. He thought the anger was damned sexy, but he had no wish to push Kurt toward pain. Pain would end their fun little game.

"How is it that you can still look so innocent with my cock deep in your ass?"

Kurt tensed at that comment. He knew he went too fast mounting Sebastian, his anger had pushed him to be rash. The comments so far had fueled anger but that one... it pushed dangerously close to something he didn't want exposed.

The insults were... hot? They were different. Blaine had only used kind loving words. Only once had a cuss fallen from his lips and he'd apologized for a week. The mean words, the harsh touching, it was a thrill. Kurt would have never guess it could turn him on, but there was something to be said for sex fueled by anger. Scarlet O'Hara had been correct.

That last one however... Kurt wanted to stop that last one. But how? Wasn't the whole point of this to prove Sebastian wrong? Kurt let out a load moan as he rocked on the thick length inside him. See he wasn't innocent!

"Shit. If I closed my eyes I could swear I was fucking a girl. Blaine must be bi to want to fuck that." Sebastian rolled his hips up into Kurt. The high pitched sounds were sexy as hell. He began to pump into Kurt faster.

"I am not a girl!" Kurt slammed his hips down hard, fighting off tears. He knew he was effeminate, he loved fashion and loved the way it looked but... He never felt sexy. Blaine was always so willing to go slow, maybe it was because he wasn't really attracted... Who would want a baby penguin anyway?

Sebastian did groan out this time. Kurt's body was milking him, the fast pace sending him toward pleasure. He watched in awe at the brightly splotched face of Kurt.

"You're right... fuck... not like a girl. Like an infant. It's practically pedophilia given the lack of hair on your chest." Sebastian panted, the horrible words blew onto his face. Kurt was reacting to them beautifully.

He coughed suddenly as one of those pale fists impacted hard into his chest. The beautiful snapping green/blue eyes of the man riding him suddenly watered. A single elegant tear slipped of his sinfully long lashes. Wait... he was crying? Kurt had seemed so into the dirty talking... why...

Those eyes fluttered closed and the hands on his chest curled into themselves as the anguish bust over Kurt's now scrunched red face. Sebastian couldn't help but be stunned by how beautiful the man looked. "Kurt?"

"I know." The words watered from him, his lips shaking. "I know I know. I'm horrible! I have no sex appeal. I don't even know why he likes me. I'm in layers all the time. I...I...I'm not sexy!"

Kurt trembled, his facade broken. Tears fell from him, the drops slipping down his cheeks to the point of his chin and sliding to splash across Sebastian's stomach. He was exactly what Sebastian said, unsexy, girly, looked like a child. He was unable to be anything a man would want physically. He sobbed, the pale shoulders slumping forward to shake.

Sebastian had plenty of sex, in fact you could say he'd had more then his fair share. He often had one-night stands, often was a lover to men of all shapes, sizes and ages. He'd never had one break down sobbing in his arms. He found men who he could conquer, who he could thrill in the chase with and then go separate ways. This was not what he planned. "Kurt..." He pushed himself up on one elbow, careful not to dislodge the boy. His free arm came around the pale boy's back.

"Shhh shh. I don't mean it. Kurt you are smoking."

"Liar." Kurt whimpered, unable to stop himself from nuzzling into the taller boy's shoulder for comfort. "You c-c-can have him. Blaine does deserve better."

"Jesus..." Sebastian's hands pet through Kurt's auburn hair. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this. He thought Kurt was into the dirty talk...He was shit at emotions. He knew this. He never had relationships because of it. "You're sexy Kurt, so fucking sexy."

Kurt whimpered into his shoulder. Sebastian didn't know what was worse, the idea of this smoking man not knowing his own power, or the face that the dripping-with-power diva who had stormed into his room was reduced to a crying mess. Either way it was not right. He used words to break Kurt apart; he could use them to rebuild Kurt.

"You were so hot storming through that door. Damn my cock was hard from your voice alone."

Kurt shifted, a hopeful sound pressing from him. Yeah. Sebastian could do this! He rocked his hips, his semi still trapped in the tight heat. The moan that came from Kurt seemed almost begrudging. He had such a responsive body...

"You're so gorgeous Kurt. All that fire in your eyes, the angry sound of your voice. Damn dove." He rolled his hips again, feeling the boy respond by clenching.

"You only want Blaine." The voice was a bit stronger this time.

"I'm not in Blaine am I? I'm in you. Fuck are you beautiful. All that pale skin... makes me want to suck marks into it."

Kurt sputtered at the raunchy words. "That's..."

"What no one has ever said that? Your pretty blue eyes and that long neck. Someone must have wanted to lick and bite until the world knew your were taken. "

"No. I'm the pathetic boy who always chases boys, gay or not." Years of loneliness seeped through the bitter little words. "Blaine's only with me because...because I'm the only other gay boy between Lima and Westerville."

"Then he's an idiot." He took Kurt's chin in his hand, tilting that perfect face up. "If that's the only reason then he's an idiot." Sebastian's hand slowly pet down Kurt's chest, his fingers pressing over his pink nipples, down his ribs, over his flat toned stomach. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

"Like a girl."

"Are you always this negative on yourself? I'd think a man who went against the Warbler counsel and stood up for himself in an entirely new environment would be more confident." He pressed a hand to the small of Kurt's back. "You are beautiful Kurt, handsome."

Kurt whimpered, the pleasure pushing at his with the deft roll of Sebastian's hips. Sebastian's words.. there was no reason for the romantic rival to be kind to him, no reason for him to try to boost Kurt's confidence. In fact it was contrary to his purpose. Kurt pressed his face into the dip of Sebastian's clavicle. He wanted to be wanted. Blaine was sweet, gentle, patient, but in the back of his head Kurt would still hear his words. He knew that Blaine didn't think he was sexy, elegant, beautiful, but not sexy, not visceral and primal that all men were supposed to come by naturally. Not the kind of sexual vibe that flowed off Sebastian in pulses.

Two strong protective arms wrapped around him. Sebastian's bedroom voice, deep and roughened with need pressed into his body just as his manhood thrust inside. "So hot. So sexy, strutting like you own everything. You make a man want to got to his knees and beg for a scrap of your time." The words got into his head, pulling out a moan. The resulting shudder in Sebastian made Kurt begin to believe.

"Ordering me with that hip jutted out. God..." Kurt could feel the moan rumble through Sebastian's ribcage. He matched it a moment later as Sebastian's movement pushed him closer to the edge of pleasure. "I'd say anything to get you right here. Those lips open.. those eyes... fuck.. Kurt those eyes. They're green when you're angry and God... so fucking wide right now."

Kurt was locked on Sebastian's voice. He whimpered, thrusting frantically back onto Sebastian. He trembled and finally cried out, his body shaking apart. "Sebastian!"

The warbler exploded into Kurt the second later, his voice cracking over the explosion of need for this man.

They laid there, panting, Kurt's thin body resting on Sebastian's chest. Those strong arms were still wrapped around him, holding him close. Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian's collar bone. Who would have ever thought those dirty words would be hot...or that Sebastian was capable of such gentleness. "I didn't think..."

"Me either..." Sebastian petted down the other boy's spine. "I don't think I've ever come that hard..."

Kurt flushed, suddenly awkward. "I should..."

"Looks like I have a new target don't I?"

Kurt flushed, trying to push away. Sebastian let him move, rolling to his side. He watched as Kurt dressed, his head propped up on his hand. "I'm serious you know."

"You'll get over it once the afterglow ends. This was a mistake." Kurt's voice was pitched high as he fixed his outfit with fidgeting hands.

Sebastian smirked wide as Kurt's hand went for the door. "Until next time Dove." The flush that darkened the countertenor's face was definitely something Sebastian would see again and again if he had any say. No one could resist him. Kurt Hummel would be his...


	2. Wicked Wants

AN:I love you people. I got lots of wonderful prompts! Looks like there's an overwhelming vote for bastard!Blaine. I'm trying to go for a little bit of a 'unintentional and careless' asshole feel then a 'supervillian' asshole feel. Let's see how that works out. ENJOY!

AN: Thanks forever to my Beta Jarrad! This is all cleaned up and logical because of him

Blaine was talking... droning about nationals, droning about Finn and their developing friendship, droning about how the Lima Bean must have downgraded their cinnamon because the flavor was oh so slightly different. All he heard was a low droning buzz. Kurt's hand trailed over his own wrist, exposed along with his forearm in an attempt to seduce Blaine into more intimate touch. Not that the other boy noticed. Blaine turned the conversation toward how his ideas were clearly superior to Sam's.

Kurt took a surreptitious sip of his coffee to avoid having to once again choose between siding with his boyfriend and his friends. He hated that Blaine kept doing that.

There were a lot of things that Blaine kept doing that he disliked. Like his clothing. The high waters, bow-tie and bright sweater-vest was cute... the first time. Now every time was an assault on his fashionable senses and a struggle not to correct them. But he kept his tongue. He wanted to keep his boyfriend and after all Blaine had transferred to McKinley for Kurt. He had no right to complain about a few small irritations. Like how Blaine kept circling the conversation back to his solos and why New Directions should see Blaine's talent for what it was. As if there were no other soloists who'd been under appreciated.

Kurt's eyes flicked up as a flash of Dalton royal blue and red accent crossed his vision. Oh no.

"Hey sexy." Sebastian's smirk beamed right before them, on innocuous cup of Lima Bean coffee clutched in his hand.

Kurt's stomach dropped, the voice conjuring all of the sensations of the mad moment they'd spent together. He couldn't form his proper bitchy response.

"Sebastian." Blaine's voice was surprised, happily so.

"I was just passing by on my way to Warbler's Saturday practice. We're pulling out some of the stops. Not that we needed to with New Directions lack of proper soloists."

Kurt snapped out of his memory fog. The comments that usually were flicked away suddenly sunk deep. Sebastian hadn't changed at all had he? He was going to comment on Blaine's sexiness and... Kurt wasn't sure he had the will to snarl. He should just hand Blaine over.

"I was just talking to Kurt about that. They really could benefit from my experience as front-man for the Warblers." Blaine beamed, eager for someone to fully support his idea.

"I was thinking about Kurt's voice actually. Countertenors are so rare, especially now that the tradition of castration was done away with. How glad some of us are it's no longer in practice."

Kurt's eyes flew wide. What was Sebastian... the eyes gazing at him held lust and a million memories and promises of more. Kurt opened his mouth to respond and was cut off by Blaine.

"He does have such a beautiful voice, but I don't think he can quite manage the spotlight. You weren't there last year but Kurt was pretty shy of that spotlight when he did get a chance to sing a duet at competition. And we did lose."

Ah yes, the 'reason' that Blaine was so much better. Kurt tried not to be hurt, Blaine often spoke without thinking. That loss had been devastating but he never thought Blaine blamed him for it. He turned toward his boyfriend. Blaine was smiling sympathetically and his hand came over to pat the top of Kurt's hand. He was trying to be comforting.. maybe he was right. Kurt was suffering from the loss of Pava and from the dizziness of having his first boyfriend ever. Maybe he just wasn't focused enough that day.

"Maybe the problem was his partner?" Sebastian was smirking, but there was something darker dancing in his eyes. "Some voices simply do not blend."

"I seriously doubt that is the case Sebastian. Blaine and my voices make beautiful partners."

"You should be a little vocally promiscuous. You might find a better match."

"Excuse me Blaine I need to speak with Sebastian. Alone." Without bothering to wait for Blaine's permission he stormed away from the table.

"I love that strut you get when your angry Dove."

"Do not call me that." Kurt hissed as he turned on his heel. They were now outside the earshot and eyesight of Blaine. "This is not a game I'm going to play with you. It was a mistake. Stay away from my boyfriend and from me."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Sebastian leaned his long body in toward Kurt, crowding his space. "You're so fun to play with."

"Back off Sebastian. I will not stand your new tactics at stealing Blaine."

"Oh, Dove. I don't want him." He licked his own lips, amused by the way Kurt's eyes followed the motion. "I want you."

"You had me. You're just looking to cause trouble. If I break up with Blaine then he's free to be scooped up by your dime-novel bad-boy ways."

"So much doubt in yourself... I'll have to chase that out of you."

"You can try. Blaine and I are not breaking up!"

"Stand behind your prop of a relationship as long as you like. You will fall for me. Trust me beautiful." Sebastian trailed the very tips of his fingers over Kurt's wrist and breathed into his ear. "I always get what I want."

Kurt stood with a hand over his rabbit-fast heart. His mind couldn't decide if he hated Sebastian more for messing with his relationship…or for not kissing him.


	3. Wicked Ways

"What are you doing in my house, meerkat?"

Kurt had come downstairs for a simple refill of his Diet Coke when the sight of Sebastian assaulted him. It was his daily 7pm Skype hour with Blaine and nowhere in that tradition was there room for Sebastian's company. The meerkat was lounging on his couch like he owned the place. He was dressed down, in a horizontal striped green and white long shirt with dark blue Levi Jeans, and what looked like a gold watch around his wrist. He couldn't decide if Sebastian was going for 'teen boy chic' or 'ironically blue collar'.

"Playing Halo."

"Excuse me? Are you in the habit of breaking and entering now, meerkat?"

"I'm in the habit of enjoying time with a guy friend. Not that I expect her highness knows much about that." Sebastian smirked, leaning back on the couch.

"Get out! Now!"

"Why, Kurt. I never thought you were the rude kind. Plus, you can't throw me out."

"Why exactly not?" Sebastian just smirked that horrible 'I know something you don't' smirk. Not 3 seconds later Finn, toting two cokes and a bowl of popcorn, lumbered in.

"Hey, Kurt. Oh shit, sorry, were we too loud? I forgot you're having your 'boyfriend-bonding' thing with Blaine right now."'

"A lover's moment? How sweet. How often do you do that skin regime thing with him?" Sebastian took a drink from Finn and passed on over the X-box controller.

"Every night. We're a very devoted couple."

Kurt stared right at Sebastian, daring him to say anything about it. The meerkat simply raised a knowing eyebrow. The blasting of orchestration from the game's opening credits broke their connection. Kurt refused to acknowledge the blush that had touched his cheeks as he stormed back up the stairs..

"That took a while. Did Finn try to cook again?" Blaine's amused voice chirped from his computer. Kurt jumped, thankfully not in front of the camera. He'd forgotten he was talking to his boyfriend.

"No. Just an unexpected visitor."

"Did Puck sneak up on you again? I swear that glee club loves torturing you."

"I am their favorite gay."

As the conversation lapsed into the day to day normalcy, Kurt was struck by how easy it had been to lie to his boyfriend. He should have told Blaine that it was Sebastian, should have clarified that it wasn't Puck. Everything seemed to be based on these sorts of moments. Kurt didn't bother to correct Blaine's assumptions. Just like when Blaine assumed that Kurt was faithful, or fine with playing backup singer, or happy to skim deep topics in favor of Blaine's latest Youtube obsession, or a million other things that got on Kurt's nerves that he never spoke about. Kurt listened as Blaine waxed philosophic about the superiority of Katy Perry to Adele. He didn't have the strength of will to argue the obvious flaws.

"I mean there's nothing wrong with Adele, but Katy's music gives such more variance of types of..."

"Do you want to do something more?" Kurt interrupted.

"More? I'm not sure what you mean?" Blaine's eyes went wide as Kurt unbuttoned the night shirt to his navel. "What about your family, or Puck. They could barge in at any moment?"

Kurt licked his lips, his heart skipping faster. The people in his house could walk in on his intimate moment. Not unlike how Blaine could have interrupted his and Sebastian's fast whispered conversation at the Lima Bean. "It makes it a little exciting, don't you think?"

"No, Kurt, it doesn't. What's gotten into you? Since when do you have kinks."

Kurt waited for the next part of that sentence. _Kinks like being caught, like exhibitionism._ No, there was nothing else in the sentence. Kinks, period. Like he was sexless.

"Do you want me or not, Blaine?" He snapped.

"Kurt, deep breath. Of course I want you. You're cute and lovely. I just wonder why you're suddenly sex-obsessed."

"Blaine, we just spent 20 minutes on Adele versus Katy Perry."

"Kurt, I'm talking." Blaine chidded. "I don't think this an appropriate topic. I'm seeing you this weekend. We can talk things through. Maybe by then you'll get over whatever this is. I love you, sweetheart. I need to sleep."

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt watched Blaine disappear from the window. Once again he felt like shit. He was just wrong in the head, wasn't he? Thinking that Blaine would want to see him naked or talk about sexual things while on the computer with him. Blaine didn't think he was hot, only cute and lovely. He sighed and leaned back.

"I could help you with that." Sebastian's voice invaded his space.

"Which part were you listening to?" Kurt didn't have enough emotional reserve to be too snippy. After all, a man casually walking into his room couldn't pose a threat to someone as lacking in physical appeal as him.

"The part where Blaine's a moron and turned down sexy time with you. I'm here and very willing."

"Right. Please, go away."

"Just remember how much you enjoyed what we did. There's a slutty little sex kitten in you that you should let loose."

"SHUT UP!" Kurt was out of his desk chair, face red. "I don't want to be some gay slut ready to jump on any cock that gets hard. I want a normal sex life! I want a sex life, period. I want to tell my boyfriend I'm feeling hot for him, and for him to not treat me like a child just because it took me awhile to get into the thought of being physical!"

Sebastian stilled immediately. He watched the explosion from Kurt, his teasing smile softening. "I could be that."

"No. I want Blaine." Kurt tried not to feel a sympathetic stab at the pain that flashed in Sebastian's face.

"Why? It's not like he has something I don't. You want money, my dad's a state's attorney. Looks? I'm handsome and tall. Charm, I've taken over the Warblers even though I'm new. And I actually want you."

"Sebastian, stop. Please, this has to stop."

"I'm not going to stop."

"I'm never going to date you!"

"I've settled for less. One day you'll get bored of him and I'll be here." Sebastian invaded Kurt's space and left his final words right into Kurt's ear. "Until then you'll know that I have given you more pleasure than he ever could. Think of that this weekend when you're playing Victorian courtship with him. How thrilling it will be when he dares to kiss your knuckles."

Kurt barely waited for the door to slam close behind the meerkat before his pencil holder flew across the room and broke against the door.


	4. Wicked World

**Title:** The Wicked Series: Chapter 4 Wicked World  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Kurt/Sebastian  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Infidelity, Angry-sex, Rough, dirty talk, comfort sex, Klaine  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Written for a gkm prompt:

"I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Kurt reached across the table to place his hand over Blaine's.

"We are talking, but Kurt, I don't know why you're so stuck on this. I told you I'm perfectly happy to go as slow as you need. I want you to be absolutely sure you're ready to take that step." Blaine had his calm mentor voice on. Kurt never realized how much he hated that voice.

"I am ready. More than ready. Please, Blaine, my dad is gone on the campaign trail this weekend. I can get Finn to leave by just saying "browser history". We could set up candles and have a nice diner. We can take our time and go slow. Doesn't that sound perfect?" Kurt might have already bullied Finn into leaving this weekend in preparation. He wanted this to work. He needed it to.

Blaine frowned, the expression pulling at his eyes. Kurt could feel his heart dropping already. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"For the love of God, Blaine! Why? What is wrong with that? It's romantic, slow, all the settings for a romantic moment. So why can't we have a little romance?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, kissing his knuckles ever so softly. "We don't have to have sex to have romance, Kurt."

Kurt stared down at his hand. Blaine had just kissed his knuckles. Blaine had actually fulfilled Sebastian's prophecy. This was the tantamount of passion in their relationship, a gentlemanly regard and moments of playing the most stale and chaste mockery of a couple Kurt had ever seen. He couldn't imagine Sebastian ever turning down sex, or shying away from public demonstrations of his desire. Santana and Brittany made-out in the hallways, Finn and Rachel had pressed together time and time again to be caught by almost every single member of the glee club over the semesters. Tina and Mike were well known for being the two most likely to be caught having full on sex by a teacher. The glee club had taken a vote! And what did Kurt have? A peck on the mouth in private, a kiss on the knuckles and a distinct lack of passion.

He couldn't even get Blaine to hold his hand in public. A cord of tension snapped in his chest. The hand in Blaine's was yanked away.

"I want sex! I want to be intimate! I want you to want me like that. I want you to get hard because I whisper in your ear. I want you to validate my desire as normal and something you want too. I want to be your equal, not your back-up singer. I want to know what dirty desires you hide inside. I want you to put my wishes first sometimes. Dammit, Blaine, I want a real relationship, not a Disney-channel-esque watered down summer movie!"

Blaine was on his feet, his hands out in front of him, trying to encourage Kurt to lower his voice and sit down. The population of the Lima Bean was staring at them. The patronizing attempt to get him to shut up only incited Kurt further.

"Kurt, why don't you sit down and take a deep..."

"Stop it! I don't want to be calm! I want to fight about this. Don't you care? You should be fighting with me. Say you want it or not, or just say I'm wrong, or I'm right, or something! Don't you care at all?"

"Of course I care about you, Kurt." Blaine's voice was carefully modulated, as if Kurt was a startled deer.

"Us. Do you care about us? Because I'm not sure I want to care anymore." Kurt's gucci satchel was taken from the back of his chair placed on his shoulder. Kurt knew tears were on his cheeks and his face was a red splotched mess, but he needed to get out of there. He ran.

Kurt found himself curled in his bed that night. He refused food, refused company, refused his Dad's gruff concerned questions, refused to bend to Finn's inviting him to play video games. The night ticked by in spurts of tears and intermittent screams into his pillow. He didn't want this to be it. Kurt had been trying so hard for so long to be the perfect boyfriend for Blaine. He'd never imagined Blaine would want him after the whole Valentines Gap fiasco. Now that he had Blaine, he knew it was his only chance.

Kurt didn't want to be alone.

Kurt's phone played a few chords of Teenage Dream as Blaine's text came in. 'When you're calm enough to talk about what was that I'll be here. I love you, Sweetheart.'

Kurt stared at the screen. Somehow he felt more alone looking at Blaine's message than when he'd been the only gay boy at McKinley. At least back then he could imagine one day he would be desired. Now he knew he wasn't.


	5. Wicked Will

Turned out that Kurt didn't need to blackmail Finn into leaving. Puck and Finn were setting up a dude night and as usual Kurt was not involved. He had a whole weekend with his dildo and a bottle of apple scented lube. He hated himself. Really there was no other way to feel. Here he was, probably... definitely broken up with his boyfriend because he wanted sex. How much more of a slut could he feel like?

He didn't want to think about what was not going to happen in his bed. There would be no soft candle-light. The shrimp and pasta he'd bought to serve could just sit in the fridge. He didn't want to eat anything that was less than 50% chocolate or grease. He washed, because really if he was going to have a day all to himself he deserved a nice long spa treatment. He could do a mud bath and a facial and spend some time pampering his skin.

He walked into the bathroom, an open mask kit accused him as it lay on the sink. He'd set it out before coffee with Blaine. He'd planned to come home, pamper, and have smooth clear skin glowing when Blaine came for their weekend of romance. Kurt barely felt the ground as he collapsed onto the tile. He had broken up with Blaine because he wanted sex. It wasn't like this before. He had courted Blaine before the idea of sex was ever apart of his dreams of the future. He wanted hand holding and songs and... well, he never felt suitable for sex. It looked messy and... Who would actually want to do those things? He wasn't even sure he could allow himself to be touched in a sexual manner.

He sighed, his hands playing with the edges of his pajama shirt. _Sex changes you. It does things to your body and to your heart._ He bit his lip trying not to hear his father's words. Dad was right, so right. Kurt ached with need, with want for what he'd had with Sebastian. He wanted the touch again, the drag of skin on skin and the heat that crashed between their chests. He wanted to hear Sebastian's words, the endearments, the insults... But it was wrong. It was the wrong moment and with the wrong person and he just wanted it to be right. He wanted it to be with his boyfriend. He should have had it be special. Blaine was special... wasn't he?

Kurt leaned back, his head resting against the tub. Was Blaine special? He was the boyfriend, but what did that even mean? He was the first boy that wanted Kurt... But that wasn't really true, was it? David Karofsky, as messed up and inappropriate as his expression had been, was interested back in junior year. Blaine had yet to see him as a romantic possibility back then. Kurt touched his own lips, wondering if he could properly remember that kiss. He had been shocked, adrenaline coursing through him. But what was it, warmth, hands on his cheeks, a fear, a press of panic on his eyelids as his brain tried to understand the difference between the bully who was going to hit him and the man kissing him. It was his first kiss and it had also been the wrong person and wrong moment. He hated this trend. Blaine was supposed to be different.

Blaine had kissed him after Kurt stood up for himself against Blaine Anderson, the lead of the Warblers. Pavarotti had just died, the little beauty who felt like his only friend had just left his world forever and Blaine decided that was the moment to realize he existed as a romantic option? Kurt sighed. It was wonderful at the time, but what kind of story was that for the beginning of a romance. Wrong time... right person?

What was Sebastian then? The meerkat had swooped into his perfect, albeit bland, life with Blaine. He pursued Blaine, and Kurt once again felt the crushing fear of not measuring up. Sebastian was handsome, confident and cocky. He had everything that Kurt didn't. He was model worthy, masculine, rich, and so carelessly high society that it made Kurt's teeth ache. Sebastian would be perfect for Blaine, he would fit into the perilous high society Blaine's family prioritize. Hell, Sebastian would probably be able to bring out passion from Blaine that Kurt never could.

Kurt swiped at the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand. Sebastian's touch had brought out a fire in him that he'd never imagined possible. He'd been slowly coming to terms with sexual desire. He'd begun to explore his own body, had even wanted to explore Blaine's. Then Sebastian, with his comments, with those lips that made him want more and more of Sebastian. What if it wasn't Sebastian's fault at all? What if Kurt needed sex, wanted it and anyone would have satisfied? Would that make Sebastian the wrong man at the right time?

Kurt pulled his phone into his hand. Sebastian was definitely the wrong man. His thumb caressed over Sebastian's contact name before opening a text box. He wanted to make this horrible feeling go away. Maybe he could have sex every now and again. He could have Sebastian and then not have to bother Blaine with his needs. Then he could have his relationship go back to being perfect...

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** Are you free?  
><strong>To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:<strong> When did you put your contact name in my phone?

**To Dove:** Always free for you.  
><strong>To Dove:<strong> I like being a mystery.

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** I hate you.  
><strong>To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:<strong> Come over.  
><strong>To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:<strong> Now.

**To Dove: **A bossy bottom. I love it.

Kurt didn't have to wait long. If he had greater self-confidence he would have said that Sebastian looked like he'd run the whole way. His perfect hair was just slightly tousled as if his hands had worried at it in his dashboard mirror. His chest rose and fell noticeably, as if he'd jogged from his fancy mercedes to Kurt's door. Like the possibility of being near Kurt was causing excitement to burst from his body.

"Couldn't wait to see me, Dove?" Sebastian smirked, using his long body to loom into Kurt's space.

Kurt grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck and brought his mouth down into a demanding kiss. He shoved his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, taking control. If Kurt was going to be a sexual deviant he was going to have it his way. No one was going to control him. Sebastian was just a slut like him, looking for a good time. He could solve everything this way. The taller male moaned against his mouth and he could feel hands pulling his shirt from his pants to sneak underneath.

Cold fingertips explored his ribcage. He wanted more. He wanted Sebastian pressed against every inch of him, in his skin to carry around like a brand that declared 'I was wanted'. Kurt's hands scrambled to remove the clothing thwarting his goals. His fingers fumbled against the tiny buttons, the lovely details of the hidden clasps now a menace.

Sebastian chuckled. "Slow down, Dove. We have plenty of time." Sebastian's voice held a promise of more than one night, of more than just release and Kurt couldn't stand the pressure of it over his heart. He shoved Sebastian toward his room.

Clothing was pulled from bodies. Kurt's mouth was warm as it latched to Sebastian's neck. He punished that skin for the passion he craved. When a button from Kurt's shirt clanked on the ground Sebastian's mind clued in.

Sebastian had felt a strange pressure ever since that text. Kurt's actions weren't adding up. If the lovely boy had taken up his advances he'd expected a prissy and adorable demand for diner and romance for Sebastian to prove his worth. Kurt Hummel was so high maintenance that Sebastian kept a rolling reservation at the nearest high class French cafe every Saturday night for the moment when Kurt would see the light and make Sebastian prove his seriousness.

This frantic tumble of physical need was familiar for Sebastian. Too familiar.

He grabbed Kurt's hands, stopping him as he groped at Sebastian's pants zipper. He looked down, trying to catch Kurt's eyes to find answers. The avoidant gaze was enough. This was not a triumph moment, but something else entirely.

"Why did you call me?"

"What does it look like?" Kurt snipped and put his nose in the air. The reaction allowed Sebastian to see Kurt's eyes. They were red.

"It looks like you were crying before I came." Sebastian held Kurt fast as the thinner man struggled against his hands.

"What do you care? I'm touching, you aren't I? Just shut up and fuck me." A paleness blanched Kurt's already pale skin. "It's what you want and what I need so just get on with the program."

"What about your boyfriend?" Sebastian's voice was calm. This was not the Kurt he wanted to fuck. The Kurt he wanted was the stubborn but achingly vulnerable boy who came apart in his arms and let all the walls come down. The hellcat digging his nails into Sebastian's wrist was bristling with parapets of emotional armor.

"It didn't matter to you the first time. If you won't, I'll find someone else. I just need sex. I'm a fucking nympho, alright?!" The tears that Sebastian had fallen in love with dripped down Kurt's soft cheek before Kurt could swipe at them.

"You're a young man. It's normal." Sebastian's eyes narrowed even as he offered the soothing words. "It that what I'm here for? To be your sex toy?"

"Yes. Now get to it!"

For a long moment Sebastian just watched him. Kurt refused to squirm under the sharp eyes. He felt as though his layers were being tugged away, exposing his fear and his anger and every bit of raw emotion for Sebastian to sift through. Kurt refused to back down no matter what Sebastian found.

Sebastian's hand pet over the fullness of Kurt's bright cheeks. That hand found it's way to the back of his neck and Sebastian kissed him. He groaned as Sebastian dominated his mouth. He couldn't tilt his head, he couldn't fight the hands trapping him. He opened, giving into Sebastian. He knew this was right, this was what he craved. Kurt started to pull at Sebastian's shirt. He squawked as his mouth was abandoned.

Both of his wrists were manhandled over his head and his body attained a terrifying moment of air before he landed pinned to the bed. So, he was under Sebastian's body on his bed. That was an improvement. Sebastian was obeying and going to fuck him. It was exactly what he'd asked for. Why was there another set of tears stinging his eyes?

He held Kurt down and stopped moving. He didn't thrust or rub or writhe. He didn't start kissing on Kurt's neck or whispering dirty wonderful things into his ear. He simply held the other boy still. Kurt's tears were falling.

"Get off. I don't... I just need sex. That solves it." Kurt trembled as desperation clawed to the surface. "I can have Blaine so long as I get rid of these desires. I need to keep Blaine. You don't understand."

Sebastian's hands around Kurt's wrists tightened for a moment. His voice stayed calm. "Is that what you called for? To use me to stay with Blaine?"

"Yes. Blaine doesn't want me. We... we fought. I just need sex. That's all I'm missing from my relationship with Blaine. Everything else is perfect. So perfect..."

"So the man who thinks you're not sexy, not worthy of sex, is perfect? We must have very different understandings of the meaning of that word."

"He loves me. He's right. I just need to back off on sex with him. I'm too needy."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?"

Kurt's mouth snapped shut. He turned his face to the side and refused to look at Sebastian. The taller teen sighed. Long fingers released Kurt's wrists in order to pull the covers over them both. Kurt was turned onto his side as Sebastian's body molded to his back. The Warbler wrapped both arms around the crying boy.

Why was Sebastian being so sweet? Why wasn't he just taking the sex that Kurt offered? The questions stuck in Kurt's throat. He didn't want the comfort of Sebastian's arms to leave him yet. Kurt found himself sinking toward unconsciousness. Right before he faded into sleep he felt Sebastian's breath over his neck.

"Damn your wicked tongue, Dove. I thought for a moment you wanted me."


	6. Wicked Tongue

Kurt had woken up alone with whispered words haunting his mind. He found a note in an aristocratic scrawl on his bedside table.

**To Dove:** I hope you slept well. Call me anytime you need me. If you need sex however I hear there's a booming and reasonably priced escort business centered in Columbus.

Kurt scoffed. Did Sebastian just tell him to hire a whore? This coming from the man who egged Kurt into sex knowing full well that Kurt was both taken and not the man he was after. Sex meant nothing to Sebastian! So why did Kurt feel like a complete asshole for his behavior last night?

Kurt flounced into his shower. The guilt would not wash off. He covered it with his fine clothing and dabs of cologne behind his ears. He found himself sitting with his phone in hand. What could he say? To apologize would be to admit he was wrong.

Kurt wasn't wrong, Sebastian had made himself out to be nothing but a slut since the first moment this started. He'd introduced himself as a man who went through new lovers by the half-hour. Kurt was letting Sebastian live with his self-created persona. Except...

Sebastian had seemed so adamant. He didn't take Kurt's offer for sex and instead had held him until he fell asleep. He had flirted and made comments that implied he was willing to give them a chance.

But what about Blaine. All the guilt had to be about the fact that he'd cheated... right? Except the weight on him was from Sebastian's sad words and sharp tongue the night before. It had little to do with Blaine. Which was wrong. And backward.

Kurt stepped out of his house with his bag over his shoulder and phone out. If he was going to figure out what it was he really wanted, he was going to have to do some housecleaning. First, and it should have always been first, he needed to resolve what he was to Blaine. Kurt's ego had taken enough of a beating from the wondering. If they were platonic then the title of boyfriend was ceremonial only and needed to be removed.

He would think about Sebastian later.

With a simple text, he had a meeting with Blaine at the Lima Bean.

"Are you alright?"

Blaine's hand covered his and his smile held exactly the same supportive but distant form as the first day they met. Kurt had been so taken with Blaine's perfect voice and perfect looks that Kurt had overlooked something very important.

Nothing had changed.

"No, but I don't think I've been alright for some time." Kurt slid his hands away from Blaine. "Blaine. I don't think we're working out."

"I don't understand." Blaine's eyebrows dropped from their usual triangles into flat lines and Kurt couldn't stand the hurt puppy-dog eyes.

"I love you, but I think we're platonic. I think we've mistaken friendship for something more and it's hurting us both."

"Kurt? Is this about sex again? I told you when we started I was no good at romance."

"Blaine, I just don't think we're compatible." Kurt wondered if Blaine was hearing his words at all. Being a back-up singer was one thing, but being background noise in a relationship was completely another.

"But we work so well together. Is there something I can do? We could have a little holiday together, you can dress up. I know this little cafe that has an open mic..."

"Which you would use to sing to me." Kurt continued over Blaine. "And that would be the problem."

Kurt sighed and leaned forward to take Blaine's hand. "I really do care about you, Blaine. And I hope you find a boyfriend better suited to your personality. I can't be your adoring audience anymore. I have my own life to lead and my own star to follow."

He stood and kissed Blaine on each cheek. There were tears in those cinnamon eyes and when Kurt got into his car and glanced into his rear view mirror, he found tears in his own as well.

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** I broke up with Blaine.

**To Dove:** Good.

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** Will you come over?

**To Dove:** No.

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** WHAT! Why!

**To Dove:** I'm not your rebound. Call one of your girlfriends, eat chocolate, calm. I'll see you when it's not so fresh.  
><strong>To Dove:<strong> Did you tell him about us?

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** No. That's not why I broke up with him. I didn't want him to think he wasn't enough.  
><strong>To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:<strong> He doesn't need that baggage.

**To Dove:** I'm proud of you, Dove.

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** You still want me, right? I'm not just sexy because I'm unattainable?

**To Dove:** Kurt, if I thought that I was ready I would already be breathing in your screams.

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** You're not ready? I thought you were waiting for me.

**To Dove:** You're not the only one with a heart to break.

**To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** How about in 2 weeks. You and me and a Lima Bean medium drip.

**To Dove:** Make it a Iced Cappuccino with Caramel.

**To Potential-Boyfriend:** Sebastian Smythe has a sweet tooth. Adorable and unexpected. We have a date.

**To Dove:** See you then.

/The End


End file.
